


isn't it magical

by prosodiical



Category: Classical Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crack, M/M, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franz Liszt's Potions notebooks for Seventh Year are covered in besotted scribbles, all of them about Frédéric Chopin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	isn't it magical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [distira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distira/gifts).



> I'm so, so sorry.

“The Yule Ball? Anyone caught your eye, Liszt?”

Someone has – a beautiful boy sitting at the Ravenclaw table, clad in Beauxbatons’ blue. Franz sometimes sees him in the abandoned music room, pure magic at his fingertips when he plays the piano.

Franz scribbles out a note and charms it to wing across the hall. The boy looks up, scanning the Durmstrang contingent until he meets Franz’s gaze.

His mouth curls, and he writes something back. The charms in return are extraordinarily complex, a glittering delight, and when Franz reopens it there is written in a careful hand, _Ask me yourself._


End file.
